


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: What a Feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 4





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> drink water, love uu, and stay safee babess. enjoyy :)

I opened the boot of the car and grabbed the medium sized box out of it, I placed the box down on the ground slipping my car keys in my pocket closing the boot. I picked up the box off the ground and started walking towards the building. I saw a couple people leaving and entering the building. I assume they were students attending the same Uni i was going to, considering the Uni was across the street. 

The flat I almost bought was on the second floor of the rich white building. I got to the clear glass door and opened it. The inside of the building displayed an elevator on the right side, and a main desk on the left side. A lady was standing behind the desk talking to some people -who I'm guessing lived here-. The main front desk complemented the color of the walls in the lobby very nicely

I walked up to the elevator and pressed the button and waited for the elevator doors to open. I shifted the heavy but light box from one hand to the other. I dug out my phone with my free hand from my right pocket. I looked at the screen and it read 11:23 am. 

I realized I hadn't eaten anything other than a sandwich my mum made me while i was packing up the last things from my room. I decided to eat some snacks I had in the pantry, unpack the last box that had some random picture frames, candles, chargers , and some board games -what? dont judge me im gonna get bored being by myself most of the time-, and then i'll just nap most of the day. I made a mental note to go buy food for the week whenever i have the time, for now i'll just eat all the snacks. 

I got distracted from my thoughts when I heard a ding. I swiftly put my phone in my pocket before I walked into the elevator that had a mirror on the ceiling. I pressed the number two button and waited for it to go up to the flat I was dying to step into because I was hungry and sleepy. As it went up I stood there looking around at all the small details in the spacious elevator. I heard a ding once again to notify me I was on the second floor. As the doors opened I stepped onto the black tiled floor of the hall.

I walked up to the first door to the left, pulling out my keys to open the white door that displayed a number 28 on it. 

As I got it open I let out a satisfied sigh. I was happy to finally be home. Although it looked like a mess right now with all the boxes laid out on the living room floor, some open and some still sealed. I decided last minute I didn't want to unpack everything because i'm too tired to actually do something productive. 

I walked to the counter in the kitchen and placed my keys, phone, along with the box on it. I kicked off my shoes and turned around to the pantry grabbing whatever I saw first, I grabbed my phone and strolled to my bedroom. 

The other bedroom was empty due to the mystery person I have yet to meet. I just hope they look at the flat and agree to take it before school starts. As I tossed myself on my bed that I had put up a couple days ago. I grabbed the sheets and pulled it over myself to get comfortable to watch youtube and eat snacks that will eventually lead me to fall asleep.


End file.
